Finally One Day
by vic.loz.sccsaint
Summary: A collection of #Linstead one-shots based off of episode arcs that I want to change or add to, along with prompts from readers.
1. I Want This

**A/N:** **So this is the first story I have wrote in a while. I thought that it needed to be done, since this is what I would have loved to happen in last night's episode after Erin went to talk to Voight. So I present you with _Finally One Day._**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Chicago P.D, the characters or their storylines. **

**Spoilers: Some mild spoilers for episode 2x12 "Disco Bob"**

* * *

It had been a tough day. After finally catching the guy who had wanted the mom and daughter killed, who turned out to be the daughter's boyfriend, all Jay wanted was to head home, have a beer or two and mindlessly watch the day's sports highlights.

An hour of watching the highlights quickly passed, and Jay settled on some action movie on Netflix, just wanting to relax and clear his mind. Ever since the night before when Erin had showed up and they finally gave into each other, Jay's mind was filled with thoughts of his ex-partner. He had wanted nothing more than to tell her to quit the taskforce, not go to Bolivia or leave him for 6 months, and come back home to Intelligence. Yet, Jay knew that it wasn't his place to do that, considering that he and Erin hadn't even talked about what they were.

All these thoughts swam through his head, as he heard an almost timid knock on his door. Jay paused the movie he hadn't been paying attention to and got up to answer the door, a small smile gracing his lips as he had a moment of déjà vu from the night before.

Jay unlocked his door and opened it, revealing his ex-partner standing there, much like the night before. The difference between the two nights was that this time, Erin had a small smile on her face as well.

"Hey, kinda déjà vu right?" Erin said, as Jay opened the door wider for her to come in which she did.

"Yea, I was thinking the same thing when I heard the knock," Jay replied, his smile growing slightly, as thoughts from the night before flooded his mind.

"I was wondering if we could maybe talk? Plus I have some things I need to tell you," Erin asked timidly, unsure of what was going to play out.

"Sure," Jay replied with a soft smile, "you want a beer?"

"No thanks, I just really need to talk to you," Erin said with a bit more urgency.

"Aright," Jay said as they both sat down on the couch, "is everything okay?"

"Well first off, this," Erin said, leaning over and grabbing Jay's face, giving him a soft but passionate kiss. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you earlier."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Jay replied, softly pushing a piece of hair off Erin's forehead and behind her ear.

"Second off, I talked to Voight and I'm starting back in Intelligence tomorrow, and that is what leads me to the rest of what we have to talk about," Erin said, nervously looking up at Jay.

Jay couldn't believe his ears. So much had happened in the past few weeks with Erin leaving for the taskforce, them finally making a move towards their one day, and now Erin coming back to the unit. In all honesty, he hadn't expected for her to stay as long as she did in the taskforce, considering that she looked completely uncomfortable the short amount of time they had been there – not that we would ever tell her that.

"Wow, a lot has clearly happened since last night then," Jay said, smiling back at Erin.

"Yea, let's just say it's been an eventful day. When I walked into the briefing room today, I was unsure about the whole Bolivia UC thing. However, as time went on and they pushed departure time back, I was slowly coming to terms with having to leave my home, my family… you. But then they received notice that they weren't going to get the backing from Washington to go in and they were going to do it off the books. When the offer to back out was put on the table, I wanted to jump at the chance and not have to leave everyone. I was going to be the first one to step out, but our new leader just looked at me and told me I had to go so I could keep an eye on the wife. I was furious, and didn't know what to do anymore. So I spent the rest of the day running everything over in my head. Whether or not I made the right decision, if Voight would take me back if I asked, what would happen between us. When it got to the end of my day, I looked around the room and decided that I made the biggest mistake of my life. Being there and a part of the FBI is not me. I was raised to protect my streets in my city and I lost sight of that. So when it was time to clock out, I went and told the new leader of the taskforce I quit, packed up what little I had there and headed to Voight's," Erin said, leaning into Jay's side.

Jay looked down at Erin, who was resting her head against his shoulder, staring at her hands and playing with her fingers. He put his arm around her bringing her into his chest even more, and grabbed her other hand with his.

"You know, I think that you moving back to Intelligence is what is best for you. I could tell even the short amount of time that we were there that it wasn't where you belonged. You belong with us in our family, and I know that we would have some stuff to work out, but I know we could do it," Jay replied, knowing that is what she needed to hear.

"You really think so?" Erin asked, nervousness and uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"Absolutely. You are one of the strongest and best cops I know, and you do everything out of the goodness of your heart. I am so lucky to be your partner and have gotten to know you over the past year and a half. No matter what, never doubt your skills and your heart," Jay said, his words full of passion and love.

"Thank you," Erin whispered, his words finally sinking in and making her smile.

"You don't need to thank me. That's why you have backup," Jay said with a smirk, knowing that was something they had told each other quite often in their partnership.

"So now that that is all out in the open, I think we need to talk about us," Erin said with a big grin crossing her face.

"Oh, definitely," Jay said, returning Erin's grin.

"Jay," Erin began, turning to face Jay completely, "I want this, us. Our one day has been put on the back burner for too long. I don't care about Voight or his rules and as far as I am concerned, our relationship is about us and does not concern him. Once we decided that we want to tell everyone about us, since I want this to be just ours for now, I will make sure Voight doesn't do anything to stop it. I want this."

"God, I am so happy to hear you say that. I want us too and I don't care if Voight doesn't like it. As far as I am concerned, you're my girl now and I'm not letting you go," Jay replied, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Nothing felt better than to hold this girl in his arms, and he just hoped he could do it for the rest of his life.

"So you know what that means, Halstead?" Erin asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What would that be, Lindsay?" Jay asked, suddenly nervous because of the look in her eyes.

"This means you had better take me to bed and make the best use of your time, seeing as you had better be professional at work tomorrow and won't be able to touch me," Erin said, moving herself to straddle his lap.

"Well babe, I think I can do that," Jay said, attacking Erin's lips with his own, picking her up and carrying her to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Erin awoke to the first rays of light shining in the window, and Jay's fingers lightly ghosting over her bare back. She smiled at the feeling of being in Jay's arms as memories from the night before flooded back to her. She snuggled deeper into Jay's chest and placed a kiss over his heart where her head was.

"Good morning," Jay whispered, as smile gracing his lips.

"Morning," Erin whispered back, turning her head and reaching up to place a small kiss on Jay's lips.

"We have work this morning," Jay sighed, placing a kiss on top of Erin's head. "You really think we can do this? Keep it professional at work and not let it get to us when we aren't at work?"

"Yea I think we can. I know we both want to make this work," Erin said, turning on her side to fully face Jay, "and I honestly think that this relationship is going to just have us make sure we protect the other so much more than we already do."

"Good, I guess I just needed to hear you say it," Jay said, pulling Erin up to kiss him.

"Well, I will tell you as often as you need me to. But, I think that before we venture into that giant beast called work, you need to make me breakfast and then we can shower before going to get me new clothes," Erin said, grinning up at Jay.

"Well I don't know how I could possibly turn that down," Jay said, grinning back at Erin.

Later, as they sat together having breakfast, and again when they were eating lunch together at work, Erin and Jay shared a knowing look, that said everything. No matter what, they would be okay and make their relationship work and they would eventually tell everyone, letting them know that they could make it through everything and do it together, now that they finally had their one day.


	2. We No Longer Work Together

**A/N: So this started off as a one-shot and kinda morphed into this monster. It starts after Jay tells Erin they no longer work together in 2x11 and totally ignores Lang's ill-timed entrance. This is what I would have liked to happen if Lang hadn't been a total asshole and ruin the great Linstead moment.**

**Also, I took the suggestion from a review by HalsteadandLindsay to turn this original one-shot into a series of them. For these one-shots, I will mostly be changing parts of new episodes, but I will also be making up A/U scenarios. If you have a good idea of what I could make happen for Linstead, please don't hesitate to send it to me, whether it's as a PM or a review. Thanks a ton!**

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, don't own these amazing characters or the situations Derek Haas puts them in. *sigh***

* * *

"**You know, we no longer work together,"** Jay said quietly, stepping closer to Erin, **"so all those old rules and regulations, they don't apply anymore." **

"Oh really?" Erin said coyly, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Yea really, so I was wondering if you would maybe want to grab dinner tonight after this case gets wrapped?" Jay asked, nervous about what her answer may be. Ever since Erin had told him about the offer of the task force and that she was considering taking it, thoughts of what could possibly happen between them now had been plaguing his thoughts.

Jay wanted nothing more than to be able to tell Erin how he felt, and to be able to show her and have somewhat of a normal life, considering their jobs didn't always allow it. He had always held onto the hope of him and Erin possibly being together in the future, especially after her ditched high school reunion and the promise of their _one day_.

Jay knew Erin wouldn't be convinced easily of them being able to be together, considering she had her heart closely guarded after everything that had happened in her past. Jay also knew it would take a while before she would be ready for him to tell her he was in love with her, God knows he had waited this long so he could wait a bit longer, but he was ready to wait as long as possible if it meant he could be with her.

Erin smiled up at Jay, admiring the look of hope in his eyes. "I suppose we could. After all, I could never pass up a free dinner and good company," she replied, a grin lighting up her face.

"Okay, well how about you stop by my apartment after you finish up tonight and we can order in some Chinese or pizza? We can just relax, have a couple beers and watch a movie or something," Jay said his grin matching Erin's.

"That sounds great, I'll text you and let you know when I'm done at HQ. I'm really happy about this Jay," Erin says softly, looking down at her hands that rested on her lap. She didn't understand why she was so nervous around him, he was her _best friend_ for God's sake! Maybe it was the thought of them finally getting to have their one day that had her so flustered, but she knew that she wanted to at least try it with him. For all she knew, they could end up being really happy together.

"I'm really happy about this too, Erin. But that doesn't mean you need to be so insecure or nervous around me," Jay said lowly, placing his finger under Erin's chin to lift it so she was looking at him again. "I don't want to rush this, I want us to be comfortable enough around each other to take our relationship from just friends to possibly something more."

Erin nodded at Jay, a shy smile lifting up the corners of her lips. Just as she was about to say something else, Lang came up the stairs asking where they had Quentin. Erin got up from the edge of her old desk, grabbing Jay's hand and giving it a light squeeze that went unnoticed by Lang, as she brushed by him heading to the interview room with Lang behind her. As she reached the door leading to the interview rooms, she glanced back over her shoulder seeing Jay smiling after her, and threw a light smile over her shoulder, knowing Jay would see it.

Jay smiled to himself, knowing that Erin was slowly letting her walls down around him, and hoping that one day she wouldn't have any walls guarding her heart and he would be allowed in 100%. _Looks like our one day could finally be happening. I just hope Lang isn't too hard on her. I may have to bust some heads if he is, even if he is a taskforce leader for the FBI_.

* * *

Later on in the day, as they continued searching for Mendez and Kylie, Jay could see the case weighing on Erin. He knew she always got invested in the cases, especially when someone was trying to get out of a bad situation and had a child to think about.

When they got to the junk yard and saw Mendez's two other associates dead, Jay could see by the look on Erin's face that she was starting to worry a lot more about Kylie and if they were going to find her alive or not. He knew that she was also worried about Kylie's daughter, Christina, and that just made him fall a little bit more in love with her, seeing the way she worried about the innocents in the case.

When they had finally caught up with Mendez and found the money, Erin's only concern had been making sure Kylie was safe and would be getting home to Christina. The look that Jay and Erin shared when Lang made the open comment about the money photographing well spoke volumes about the way they worked as police, and the way that they both thought. They both knew that in the real policing job, publicity and fame from a good bust never mattered, and it sure as hell didn't matter to them or Intelligence. _I guess this is just how it's going to be_, Erin thought.

* * *

She couldn't believe this! Not only had Lang cared more about the press conference, he hadn't given a damn about Kylie or whether she was going to get paid for her CI service to the case. _All I want is a cold beer, some good food and Jay's company_, Erin thought, staring at Lang with disbelief after he had blatantly asked her out for after the press conference.

"**I think I'm just going to sit this one out"** Erin said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in the same room as Lang. _I just want to go and relax with Jay_, she thought, not really listening to what Lang was saying. She turned and walked out of the room, went to her locker and grabbed her things. The only purpose she had in her mind now was to go to Jay's and finish out the day the way they had planned.

* * *

As Erin walked up to Jay's apartment door, a giant bout of nervousness suddenly gripped her. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Jay. Yeah, so maybe we could be having our _"one day"_ tonight, but that doesn't mean I need to be this nervous_, Erin thought as she stopped in front of Jay's apartment.

She steeled herself and knocked on her partner's door. When he opened it, she could instantly see the smile that graced his face, just by it being her behind the door. _This could be good, we could be good_, Erin thought as she returned Jay's smile and stepped into his warm apartment, Lang's voice droning on from the TV.

"No press conference?" Jay asked coming up behind Erin, even though he already knew why she was here and not there.

"It's not really my scene, plus you know Voight's got a rule, never get your picture in the paper," Erin said, her voice containing a bit of sadness as she thought about her pseudo-father and the unit she used to be a part of.

Jay could see Erin was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that she was no longer a member of Intelligence, and it broke his heart to see her like that. "You wanna talk about your day?" He asked, hoping she might want to open up to him a bit.

"Not really," Erin replied, her voice sounding vulnerable and like it could break at any moment, as she turned to Jay. She could tell by the look in his eyes what he wanted to do, and by the step he took towards her, she wasn't going to stop him.

Next thing Erin knew, Jay was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and had her pushed up against the door frame to his bedroom. When air became a necessity, Jay pulled back and looked into her eyes. Erin could see the lust, passion and possibly _love_ shining in them, and when he lightly grabbed her chin to kiss her again, the corners of her lips turned up to form the slightest of smiles. Before Erin could even think again, clothes was being shed, and Jay was lifting her up and carrying her to his bed.

* * *

Hours later, just as the sun was beginning to rise, Erin woke up in a strange apartment, in a bed that wasn't hers, with a warm and muscular arm slung over her stomach, its owner pressed against her back. Suddenly, thoughts of the night before came flooding back to her, bringing a giant grin to Erin's lips. She carefully rolled over onto her other side, and took in the sleeping face of her ex-partner and now boyfriend? They would definitely have to discuss what they were.

As she lightly traced his eyebrows down to his cheek and across his lips, Jay began to stir. When his eyes opened and registered what was going on and what _had_ gone on, a grin that matched Erin's spread across his face.

"Good morning," Jay's raspy, sleep-filled voice whispered to Erin as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmm, morning," Erin whispered back, unconsciously pulling herself closer into Jay's warmth and nuzzling her face into his chest.

"So that happened last night, huh?" Jay asked, his chest rumbling with a chuckle.

"It happened a few times," Erin replied, smiling and placing a kiss on Jay's chest right over his heart, laying claim to it without even realizing.

"That is quite true, but I think we should talk about what those few times mean over breakfast, don't you?" Jay asked, running his hand through her wavy, golden brown locks.

"Does that mean you are offering to make me breakfast?" Erin asked teasingly, pulling back slightly to look up at Jay.

"It does if it means you aren't going to run out of here, over-thinking what happened," Jay replied, looking down into Erin's deep, hazel eyes.

"Not a chance, I want to see if the great Jay Halstead can cook," Erin said, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Jay's lips.

"Well I think that can be arranged," Jay laughed, releasing Erin from his arms and turning to get out of the bed and pull his boxers on – Erin immediately missing his warmth.

"Come on, lazy bones," Jay threw over his shoulder as he got to the door, "we can talk while I cook."

Erin rolled herself out of the warmth of Jay's bed, and grabbing his discarded t-shirt from the night before, pulling that and her panties on. As she walked towards the bedroom door, her senses were immediately assaulted with the scent of freshly brewed coffee and the beginning of bacon cooking. She paused at the door frame and leant on it, watching as Jay effortlessly made his way around his kitchen preparing a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit.

As Jay turned his back to her again to face the stove, she walked over to him, placed her arms around his waist, and kissed the middle of his spine gently. She knew, even if this was the first time they had done this, she could get used to it on a regular basis. They just worked so well together, in more ways than one.

"First thing we have to talk about, what is this?" Jay said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"This is us finally having our one day. I know I had reservations about it before, but like you said yesterday _we no longer work together_. There isn't a Voight breathing down our necks at all hours of the day making sure we stay professional and making sure you are 'keeping it in your pants' as he so eloquently put it," Erin replied, pulling away from Jay's back and hopping up onto the counter next to where he was cooking.

"Well let me say that I am very happy to hear you say that. Does that mean I can officially call you my girlfriend?" Jay asked, giving Erin a small smirk as he looked up from the pan of bacon cooking.

"I think so, _boyfriend_, but let's wait a little while to tell anyone, okay? I want this to be just ours for a while," Erin replied, returning Jay's smirk.

"I am okay with that," Jay replied, "just as long as I get to kiss you and hold you whenever we're alone and together."

"You can most definitely do that," Erin said, grinning at Jay as he pulled the pan of bacon off of the burner and served up to plates of breakfast.

"Now, Miss Lindsay, I have to be at work in a couple hours, and I know you do too, so let's eat this breakfast, shower and then we can just relax before it's time to go, okay?" Jay asked, handing Erin a plate and moving over to his kitchen table.

"I am completely okay with that, and with us. I am just happy we can finally have that one day," Erin said, taking the plate of food from Jay and following him over to the table.

"Me too," Jay replied, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Erin's lips.

Eventually they would have to leave their bubble of perfection to get back to the real world, but they knew that they would be fine and get through anything put in their way – whether it be an angry Voight, an asshole like Lang, or a tough case – and they knew that since they had finally reached their one day and no longer worked together, they would be stronger in the end.


	3. The Happiest I've Ever Been

**A/N: So here is the third one in this set. I'm trying to update every Thursday and Sunday, but since I'm in school, I may not always get them done in time. **

**This is just a little bit I came up with about them telling Voight and the team about their relationship. Hope you enjoy! Please R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I still... do not own this series :'(**

* * *

They had been sneaking around and keeping their relationship a secret for almost three months. Of course that was until Burgess walked in on them making out like teenagers in Erin's apartment. _Damn her readiness and preparedness in giving Kim a key for emergencies!_ After being found out like that, they knew it was only a matter of time before they were found out by everyone else.

"Jay it's been almost five months since we started dating, and Kim has known for _weeks!_ I know we said we would wait as long as possible to tell anyone, especially Voight, but I think we should just tell everyone. Voight has seen us being as professional as ever at work ever since I came back, and now I think we should tell him. He can't do anything, and I know he won't once he sees how happy I am with you," Erin said one night as they sat in Jay's kitchen eating an amazing dinner he had made for her, complete with roses when she got there and candles on the table.

"I know. It's just kinda scary. I mean, I'm not scared telling _everyone_, it's Voight I'm worried about. The man can make someone disappear at the drop of a hat and make sure no one questions it, for God's sake! If we do tell him, promise me that you'll tell him that you're happy right away. If you do, that won't give him a chance to react rashly," Jay said, rubbing the back of his neck, which Erin had picked up as something he did when he was nervous in the past 5 months.

"Deal, plus I know if I tell him that I'm in love with you and am the happiest I have ever been in a long time, he won't have a choice but to be happy for me," Erin said, getting up from her seat and moving over to straddle Jay's lap, "Plus, we've been through so much these past couple years being partners and now dating, I'm not letting anyone take this away from us. This is our one day and no one can stop us from having it."

Jay just grinned at the words coming out of Erin's mouth. In the past five months as boyfriend and girlfriend along with being partners, they had faced many situations where their lives had been in jeopardy, but they truly had come out of them stronger than ever. When Jay had been shot in the vest, Erin hadn't reacted the way a terrified girlfriend would, even if that had been her reaction in her mind. She had finished out the job, arresting the perps they had to, then going to check if her partner was fine, just like they had discussed what to do in the early stages of their relationship.

Erin, knowing what was running through Jay's mind, leaned in and gave Jay a soft kiss which grew steadily in passion as it continued. She knew that they were risking their jobs by telling everyone about them, but it would feel great to finally be able to be a real couple outside of work. They wouldn't have to sneak around and make sure no one they knew was at the same place as them when they went for a date, and they wouldn't have to worry about their need to kiss or hold hands when at Molly's with the unit.

Jay pulled back first and rested his forehead on Erin's, both of them having large grins on their faces and breathing a little heavily. "I think that we should tell everyone tomorrow, at least after we tell Voight," Jay whispered, opening his eyes to see the smile on Erin's face grow.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, surprised that he was so willing to tell people, _especially_ Voight.

"Really, I don't see why we have to hide anymore. I love you, you love me and we know that this is something good and we will eventually get married and have a family one day. No matter what we face or who we face, nothing can ruin this," Jay said quietly, while he looked deeply into Erin's eyes, trying to convey all of his hopes, dreams and love to her through his eyes. When he saw hers light up even more, he knew that his point got across and she wanted what he did just as much.

"Okay," Erin said, a grin spreading across her face, "sometime during work tomorrow, we can talk to Voight, but only if we don't catch a case. I don't want him to be upset with us or about us if we having something bigger we have to focus on."

"Deal," Jay replied, "Now how about we go catch the rest of the 'Hawks and then maybe head to bed early?"

"Whatever you say, Detective," Erin replied, leaning in and pressing a searing kiss onto his lips.

With that, Jay and Erin left the rest of their dinner and headed towards the couch, settling into it – Erin leaning into Jay's side and resting her head on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her further into him. Later, after the Blackhawks had won and they had decided to call it a night, Erin and Jay laid in his bed and talked into the night about their pasts and what they would one day have in the future.

* * *

The next day had been a slow one for Intelligence. With no new cases, the day had been spent sitting and goofing around, with the occasional bit of paperwork being done. Came 2:00, the day had pretty much wound down. Voight had told the team they were free to go whenever they felt like and would be called if they ended up catching a case. Once everyone besides Voight, Al, Erin and Jay had left, Erin and Jay shared a look and they knew it was time to tell Voight.

Erin walked over to Voight's office with Jay trailing behind her and knocked on the closed door. Once she heard Voight call them in, her and Jay made their way into the office and closed the door behind them.

"Halstead, Lindsay, what can I do for you two?" Voight's gruff voice asked as soon as the partners had sat down.

"Okay, first things first, ever since you took me in you wanted nothing more than for me to be happy, right?" Erin nervously asked, her voice shaky, hands shaking and wringing together, unsure of how Voight was going to react with what they were going to tell them.

"Of course, that's what I want for both you and Justin, but what does that have to do with you, me and Halstead?" Voight asked, his mind spinning as he thought of the possibilities of what they could possibly be telling him.

"After I moved to the taskforce, Jay and I started to see each other on a more personal level. We had never once crossed that boundary that _you_ had put in place while we were both here, it was once we realized that we didn't work together anymore that we finally acted on what had always been there between us," Erin said, her confidence and bravery growing with every word, as she reached over and grabbed Jay's hand giving it a squeeze and sending him some of her strength since she knew he was nervous too.

"Okay, seeing as there is probably no way for me to stop this, I have a couple questions," Voight replied, seeing Erin's eyes light up when he said he couldn't stop her from being with Halstead. "First, is this going to effect your work? Am I going to have to worry about either of you out in the field impairing your judgement due to this relationship?"

Erin looked at Jay, and could see the reassurance in his eyes that they could do this. They could keep it professional at work, as long as he still got to be with her. Erin turned back to Voight, "I know we can do this. We aren't going to jeopardize a bust or anyone's lives because of our personal relationship. We can stay professional at work and no one will have to worry. That doesn't mean that if one of us gets hurt the other won't worry and freak out, but we will make sure to get the job done first."

"I can live with that. Now my last question, Erin are you happy?" Voight asked, turning his full attention to the woman he looked at like his daughter.

"Hank, I can tell you that being with Jay has made me the happiest I have ever been. I love him more than anything, and I know that is all you want for me is that I'm happy. And I can tell you, Hank, it's the happiest I've ever been," Erin replied as a grin spread across her face and she squeezed Jay's hand.

"Well, I can't ask for more than. Erin you can go but I would like a word with Halstead," Hank said, trying his hardest to hide the small smile on his face at seeing Erin so happy. Seeing the hesitation on her face at the thought of him and her new boyfriend (_he shuddered at that word_) he let the smile grace his face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him I just wanted to talk to him man to man."

Erin let out a small sigh of relief upon hearing that, gave Jay's hand one last squeeze, shot Hank a weary glance and left the room. As soon as he heard the door close, Jay tensed slightly, nervous about what was going to happen between him and Voight. He knew Voight had reassured Erin that he wouldn't hurt him, but he knew that there was still a chance that it could happen.

"Look Halstead, I'm not going to hurt you, so you can relax. I just wanted to tell you that Erin means the world to me, and I will not stand to see her getting hurt. So let me make myself clear, I see you hurt her just once, I will make sure that no one will find your body. Got it?" Voight said, leaning back in his chair and giving Jay a look that told him he was 100% serious.

"Got it, Sarge. I love Erin more than anything in the world, and I promise you that you will not have to worry about her. If I were to ever hurt her, I would let you do whatever you want to me and not put up a fight. All I want is to see Erin happy and I know that I could possibly be that happiness for her. I know it may not be easy for us, Sarge, but I promise you we will keep things 100% professional," Jay said, his love for Erin filling his heart and his words. He knew that she was the girl he was going to marry one day, and when that time came, he would ask this man sitting in front of him for his blessing, and he hoped he would receive it.

"Jay, I respect you. You're a good cop, a great detective and a good man. I suppose if I had to choose anyone for Erin to love, I would want it to be someone like you. Take care of her," Voight said, standing up and holding out his hand for Jay to shake.

Jay stood up, and grasped Voight's hand shaking it firmly. "Sir, I will take of her with my life."

"Good," Voight replied, nodding and sitting back down. "Now get out of here and I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow," Jay said, over his shoulder as he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. When he looked at the room, Al was no longer sitting at his desk - most likely already gone home – and Erin was sitting on the edge of her desk, staring anxiously at her phone. When she saw him, her eyes lit up and he saw her instantly relax seeing him unharmed. Jay smiled back at her and walked over to her.

"All good?" she asked quietly, her eyes betraying her calm demeanor.

"All good," he replied with a small smile on his lips. "You ready to get out of here? The guys should be meeting at Molly's in a little while. I was thinking that would be a good place to tell them."

"Yea, I think so, too," Erin said, turning and grabbing her leather jacket before getting off her desk and heading to the stairs where Jay was already standing.

When Erin reached him, he smiled a huge grin at her and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. The grins they both sported widened at the feeling of how _right_ it felt to hold the others hand and not have to hide. With Voight backing them and not being upset of how things played out, they knew that they would have it easy telling the team. Especially when they were pretty sure Ruzek had been taking bets on when they would finally succumb to the sexual tension between them. Heading out to Erin's car, they got in and headed to Molly's ready to tell their family.

* * *

When they got to the bar that was popular between the cops and firefighters, they were immediately overcome with a sense of warmth and happiness. When Jay caught a glance of their team sitting at their usual table, he grabbed Erin's hand and gave it a squeeze to get her attention.

"You ready?" Jay asked quietly, more than ready to tell the whole world that she was _finally_ his girl.

"Oh, definitely," Erin replied just as quiet, a large grin spreading her lips at the memory of the night they had promised to have their _one day_, and the feeling she got at them finally having it.

Jay lead them over to their team, throwing a look to Hermann behind the bar to get his and Erin's regular beers. Getting to the table the unit had christened their own, he was suddenly overcome with a sense of nervousness at the thought of telling their family about them.

Sensing his anxiety, Erin squeezed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way over, greeting their team. When Antonio caught sight of their hands intertwined, he sent a questioning glace at the pair, but did not voice his question – deciding they would tell the team when they were ready.

Seeing the glance and the look in Antonio's eyes, Erin bit the bullet and answered the unasked question. She turned to her boyfriend (it still felt so strange to call him that at times), pulled him down to her and placed a soft but passionate kiss on his lips, which he was quick to respond to.

Noticing the couple of detectives joined together at the lips, Antonio's eyebrows shot up and he quickly got the attention of the rest of the team sitting at the table and pointed out the couple. Seeing Erin and Jay locked in a liplock, the team was quick to catcall and whistle at the sight. Hearing their team behind them, Jay and Erin pulled away, their smiles splitting their faces as they turned to their family.

"So is it safe to say you two are together now?" Antonio was the first to question.

"Actually," Erin said, giving a small smile to Jay before turning back, "We've been together for the past five months."

"Five months! And how are we just finding out about this now?" Ruzek exclaimed.

"You're just finding out about this now because we decided we didn't want to hide anymore. We love each other and are happy," Jay replied, pressing a kiss to Erin's temple.

"Well we're happy for you two," Al responded. "But how on earth are you going to handle Hank?"

"Actually, we already told him and he's okay with it. As long as we keep it professional at work and don't let it interfere with anything then he's good," Erin said, nodding her thanks to Hermann as he set down her and Jay's beers.

"Well then, I guess I owe you thirty Al, and Antonio owes you fifty," Ruzek sighed, pulling the money out of his wallet and placing it in Al's outstretched hand.

"When did Al guess us for?" Erin asked, curious on how her pseudo-uncle had won the pot.

"The day you left the unit," Antonio grumbled, pulling out the money and slapping it into Al's hand also.

The unit laughed and toasted the night, happy for the two detectives. They spent the rest of the night relaxing, talking about random things and just enjoying each other's company before it was time to head home. Crawling into Jay's bed later, the couple both had smiles plastered on their faces, happy that their relationship was accepted by their family, their _whole_ family, and nothing was going to prevent them from hiding their relationship anymore.


	4. Partners? Always

**A/N: Shocker! Two in one day?! It turns out sitting in biology class, bored out of your mind is a good place to get a new chapter cranked out. **

**This one comes from a prompt from _ellie2297_ who asked for Erin surprising Jay and the team by coming back after she talked to Voight. Hope you enjoy! Please R&amp;R as always!**

**Disclaimer: as always, I don't own this glorious series :(**

* * *

It had been a few days since Erin had quit the taskforce and asked Hank for her job back. She hadn't told anyone that she was coming back and had asked Hank to do the same, seeing as she wanted to surprise everyone.

Her and Jay had spent the last couple nights together, as she had the week off and Intelligence had just wrapped up a major case, Voight giving them a four-day weekend. After having the infamous 'what are we' talk, the pair had decided that they would try things out and see where it went. They had also decided to not tell their friends yet, as they had wanted to be sure about what they were before they went public.

Rolling out of her bed that morning, a sense of excitement and giddiness overcame Erin at the thought of finally being back in her unit, her family. Yet, at the same time a sense of dread came over her, knowing that Jay didn't know and it might just kill him. They knew they had wanted to have their one day, and now that they were finally having it, she didn't want anything to get in the way of that – whether it be work or Voight.

* * *

Pulling into the district's parking lot, and parking in her old spot (which she had noticed had been left open), Erin climbed out of her car and took a look at the place she thought of as a home away from home. _Well, here goes nothing_, she thought as she made her way inside.

"Agent Lindsay! What a surprise, want me to buzz you up?" Platt asked when she caught sight of the young woman, Erin wincing at the term _agent_.

Erin walked up to the desk, wanting to keep her reason for being there hush hush. "Actually, it's Detective again. I'm back for good so my scanner should work."

Platt had a look of surprise briefly cross her face, but it quickly changed to one of understanding. "Well I don't know what to say other than welcome back, Detective Lindsay. The rest of those knuckleheads are up there already and just starting briefing, so I'll let you get going."

Erin shot Platt a small, grateful smile and made her way up the stairs, a feeling of nostalgia overcoming her as she input her code and scanned her palm, opening the cage and heading up the rest of the stairs. Reaching the top, she could see the beginnings of their case on the board and Voight and Antonio were by it going through the case with everyone else. Noticing they were taking a minute to hang more pictures on the board, Erin cleared her throat and watched as the unit turned to face her. She was greeted with smiles and 'heys' as they welcomed her back as _agent_.

Once the room had died down a little, Ruzek asked why she was back. "Actually," she responded, "I was wondering if there was a spot still open up here for a detective. You see, I know this girl, she made a really dumb mistake leaving to better her career in the first place, knowing full well that this place was her home and you idiots (_she received some protests at that comment_) were her family."

The unit turned and looked at Voight, who had a small smile across his face. "The spot will always be yours Erin. Welcome back, kid."

Everyone got up and came to congratulate her. Everyone, that is, except her partner. She knew he may be upset, but she always knew flags would be raised when he didn't welcome her back. Setting her coat on the back of her chair, she went and found her partner in the break room, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Hey," she said quietly, grabbing herself a mug and holding it out for him to fill.

"Hey," he replied roughly, pouring her coffee and placing the carafe back on the warmer. He turned to look at her, and she could see the anger, hurt, and pain in his eyes.

"Jay –" she began before he cut her off.

"No Erin, we're partners and I guess that's all we'll ever be. You know I'm happy for you coming back, but it kills me inside knowing that we only had a few days for our _one day_ to happen. I was an idiot for ever thinking we could have more than that," Jay said quietly, but heatedly, turning and starting to make his way back into the bullpen.

"Is that what you think?" Erin asked quietly, her voice breaking slightly.

Jay turned to look at her, and was taken aback by the sadness and pain he saw in her own eyes. He knew that a relationship with her was what he really wanted, but he wasn't sure of what she wanted. Erin was never one to lay her feelings on the line, and he knew that going into this, yet it still tore his heart out when she asked to come back – her knowing that they could only be together if she wasn't his partner.

"No Erin, that's not what I think. What I think is that taken aback by the sadness and pain he saw in her own eyes. He knew that a relationship with her was what he really wanted, but he wasn't sure of what she wanted. Erin was never one to lay her feelings on the line, and he knew that going into this, yet it still tore his heart out when she asked to come back – her knowing that they could only be together if she wasn't his partner.

"No Erin, that's not what I think. What I think is that you are too scared to want anything real with me, so you use work to hide. You use the excuses that we are partners and it would be breaking rules if we were together. Well as far as I'm concerned, the rules can go fuck themselves because not only do I want you as a work partner, but I want Well as far as I'm concerned, the rules can go fuck themselves because not only do I want you as a work partner, but I want you as a partner in every aspect of the word. I want to be the one you can't wait to see at the end of your day, the one you can't wait to tell about all the awesome stuff that happened to you in the day and all the bad stuff too. I want to be the one you want to wake up next in the morning, and fall asleep with every night," Jay said, taking a step closer to her with every word.

"You don't get it though! I do want that! I want all of it! I'm just _scared_, Jay! The last time I gave my full heart to someone, they tore it out of my chest and stomped on it. I want to be your partner too, and I know we can do this. We can be professional here, but I want to be unprofessional the minute we step out of those front doors. I want to be your girlfriend and be the one that makes you light up when someone mentions my name. So please, let me be your _partner_," Erin replied, her feelings for the man in front of her pouring out into every word.

A smile spread across Jay's face, and it only grew with each word she said. When she finished, he glanced around the room – making sure no one was there – and gently cupped her face, bringing his lips gently to hers. When they pulled away, a smile was gracing each of their faces and they looked deeply into each other's eyes, seeing pure happiness radiating from them.

"So," Jay whispered, pulling away from Erin slightly, "_partners_?" His smile growing even bigger as he said the word.

"Always," Erin whispered back, her smile growing to match Jay's.

They pulled away fully from each other, and turned to walk back into the bullpen. When they got there, everyone was getting ready to head out to follow up on leads. As the partners headed to their respective desks to grab their jackets, looking up and sharing a small smile with each other, knowing that they were going to be alright. Their relationship, and partnership, was going to be okay and they knew that it would survive everything they had to so they could finally have their promised one day.


	5. It's Not Nothing

**A/N: So this one is from a prompt from ellie2297 again, and it's about Erin finding out she is pregnant. The option was for me to have the results be positive or negative, it was up to me. **

**I'm asking for prompts on anything Linstead related. I have a few of my own ideas, but it would be great to use some ideas from others who love Linstead as much as I do. I ask that you R&amp;R, since it makes me a better writer!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still am not Dick Wolf or Derek Haas and do not own _Chicago PD_. :(**

* * *

She was hoping that this was nothing. Yet, in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't _nothing_. Erin had been getting sick the past couple mornings, and whenever she had smelled certain things (like her beloved coffee), her stomach turned with a wave of nausea. When she had started getting sick for the fourth morning in a row, Jay – her boyfriend and partner, whom she had moved in with a couple months before – had insisted she make an appointment to see the doctor. She had hated the idea of having to take a day off of work only slightly more than the thought of going to the doctor, but when Voight had given them the day off after a major bust, there was no way she could argue with Jay about making an appointment.

So, here she was, sitting in a thin gown in the examination room freezing her ass off, waiting for the doctor to come and tell her what was wrong. The nurse had come in first and got all of her vitals, along with taking some blood and having her pee in a cup, all of which Erin sat through with bated breath, the various thoughts of what could be wrong with her running through her mind. Once again, that small voice in the back of her mind popped up, and she quickly squashed the thoughts that it brought along with it. There was no way she could be pre-. No, she couldn't even say the word. Her and Jay had been careful, a little too careful at times if you wanted her opinion. Yet she knew that it was in their best interest to be careful because even though Voight and the team had been accepting of their relationship, neither of them were ready for that type of thing after only being together for 8 months. _Or were they?_ That voice said again.

Erin was pulled out of her thoughts when the doctor walked into the room. The doctor sat down in front of her and opened her file, taking her good, sweet time to read what it said. "So Erin, it says here that you have been getting sick the past three mornings including today, is that right?"

"Yea, I've been getting nauseous randomly throughout the day too," she replied quietly, her stomach twisting into knots with nervousness.

"Well, we ran the usual tests on your blood and urine, and they both came back positive. Congratulations Erin, you're pregnant," the doctor replied, a smile gracing her face as she looked up from the file.

Instantly, Erin's fears seemed to subside, a grin spread across her face, and a hand went to rest on her stomach. She knew that her and Jay hadn't planned for this at all, but now that it was confirmed that she was carrying their child, she couldn't be more excited. Her musings were cut short, however, when she realized the doctor had said something to her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Erin asked, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment at being caught in her own little world.

"It's quite alright, I know it can be a shock at times. Now, it says in your file that your last period was 8 weeks ago, but I would like to do an ultrasound so that we can get an actual idea of how far along you are, and when your due date will approximately be. Will that be alright? Or would you like to schedule another appointment so that the father can be here?" the doctor asked, knowing that most mother's liked the father to be there for the first ultrasound.

"Actually," Erin replied with a smile, "He's in the waiting room. He wouldn't let me come by myself just in case there was something seriously wrong. Would he be able to come in?"

"Absolutely, I will call him in here and give you two a few minutes together so that you can share the exciting news. Excuse me," the doctor said, going to the waiting room and calling Jay into the room.

When Jay had gotten called in, his heart stopped, thinking that there was something seriously wrong with Erin and that was why he was being called in to be with her. As he caught sight of her in the exam room, he rushed over and grabbed her in a tight hug, scared of what the prognosis was.

"Is everything okay?" Jay whispered into her hair, scared of what she would be telling him.

Erin grinned into Jay's chest at how worried he was about her. She knew that she was ecstatic about becoming a parent, but she was unsure about how he would react. They hadn't really talked about kids or marriage in the future, but she knew that that was something they both wanted. _With each other_, if she was being completely honest with herself.

Jay pulled back from the hug when Erin didn't respond, and was shocked to find a huge grin spreading across her face. "Okay, so the doctor called me in here, I'm thinking something was seriously wrong, and you're grinning from ear to ear. What's going on, babe? What's been making you get sick?"

"Well, as it would turn out, _your child_ has been making me get sick," Erin replied, her eyes lighting up at calling the life growing inside of her Jay's child, and her grin never fading. She could see the shock of her words cross his face, then a grin spread across his face as those words registered with him.

"Are you saying you're pregnant?" Jay asked quietly, moving his hand down to cover her now-flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby Jay Halstead," Erin said, covering his hand with hers as tear sprang to her eyes. _Damn hormones_.

Jay didn't give Erin another chance to say anything, as he was pressing his lips against hers conveying all of his love and happiness towards her. He couldn't believe that they were going to be parents. Yet, now that they were going to be, he was over the moon and didn't want anything else in the world.

When he pulled back, Jay cupped Erin's face between both his palms and stared into her eyes, conveying all the emotions that were running through him to her. "I can't believe this! This is amazing!"

"So you're really happy about this?" Erin asked timidly, the nerves coming back to knot up her stomach.

"Baby, I have never been so happy. I know we haven't really talked about kids or marriage or that type of thing, but I want it all with you. Sure, this wasn't planned, but when has anything in this relationship been planned. I love you, and this baby has just made me love you even more," Jay said, pressing a kiss to Erin's forehead.

With those words, the nervousness and fear that had been gripping her finally lifted, and all that was left was pure love and joy – not only for their baby, but for the man standing in front of her whom she was madly in love with.

They were pulled out their moment when the doctor came back into the room wheeling an ultrasound machine in front of her. "I take it congrats are in order dad?"

"Yes, most definitely," Jay replied, a big grin covering his face as he moved to Erin's side and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, well Erin, I am going to have you cover up your lap with this blanket and pull up the gown so we can do an ultrasound, and get you two a picture of your baby. Alright?" the doctor said, handing Erin a blanket which she took and did as the doctor instructed.

Once she was done, the doctor squeezed some gel on her stomach and spread it around with the ultrasound wand. Immediately, the room was filled with the amazing sound of their child's heartbeat. Jay looked down at Erin, his eyes filled with awe and love for her and their child that was growing inside of her.

Erin smiled back up at Jay and squeezed his hand. "That's our baby," she whispered.

Jay smiled back at Erin and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. "Yea that's our baby," he agreed when they pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other's.

When they were done with their moment, the doctor showed them the small bean on the screen that was their baby. "Everything is looking great, and by measurements I have taken, you are about 8 weeks along, and are due on May 25. Now I will go print off pictures for you two, and then I want you to make an appointment for four weeks from now, and I will see you then."

After giving their thanks to the doctor, Erin getting changed, receiving their pictures and making their next appointment, Jay and Erin decided to head home and relax for the rest of the day, after stopping for lunch.

Once they got home, they relaxed and spent the day talking about their child, and what they imagined for the child's future, deciding to tell their team once Erin got to the 12 week point and was at less of a risk for miscarriage.

* * *

_Seven months later_

* * *

Erin sat exhausted on her bed, her hair a sweaty mess and a slight pain radiating through the lower half of her body. She had spent the past 20 hours in labour (_of course Jay's kid had to be stubborn_), and now all she wanted to do was sleep. Yet, the one thing keeping her awake was the sight of her husband cradling their not yet 2 hour old daughter in his arms, whispering his promise of loving her and protecting her forever.

"You know, you should probably put her in the bassinet so she doesn't get _so_ attached to her daddy," Erin said quietly, alerting Jay that she was still awake.

"And _you_ shouldn't worry so much about her getting attached to her daddy, and get some sleep. You and I both know that she is and will always be daddy's little princess and I want as much time with her as possible before she meets the rest of her family, who will no doubt hog her until they leave," Jay replied, looking up from their gorgeous daughter to the love of his life.

Looking back down at their little girl, it wasn't hard to tell that she would – and already did – look exactly like Erin, down to the dimples in her cheek when she gave out small smiles. They still didn't know what colour her eyes would be, but Jay was hoping for them to be like his, a striking blue that caused everyone to double take and be sucked in by the clear blueness of them. He knew though, no matter what, he was going to be beating boys away with a stick and his gun once she got older, because if she looked like his beautiful wife now, he was in trouble when she grew up.

"Well if you're going to hog her now, at least come and sit with me so that we can hog her together," Erin laughed, sliding over in the hospital bed to make room for her husband and daughter to cuddle with her.

Jay let out a small laugh and did as his wife said, handing their daughter over and toeing off his shoes before gently climbing in next to Erin and opening his arms for her cuddle into his chest, their daughter snuggly in Erin's arms.

"You know we did good," Jay whispered, running his fingers gently over their daughter's head and placing a kiss on Erin's temple.

"Yea we did. I really love you, you know," Erin quietly replied, looking up at Jay and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I love my girls more than anything," Jay replied, pulling Erin tighter into his chest.

The small family was pulled out of their moment by a small knock in the door. After quietly calling out a come in, the door opened and all of their Intelligence family (plus Burgess, Al and Antonio's families, and Justin and Olive) came into the room, carrying various sized presents and stuffed animals for the newest member of their family.

Voight moved next to Erin's bed and looked down at the girl he considered his daughter, holding his new granddaughter. From the short distance away, he could already see the resemblance to Erin, and knew that he couldn't have been prouder of her than in this moment.

Erin, noticing the look on Voight's face, sent Jay a small smile and turned to the man that she saw as her 'dad'. "Would you like to hold her, grandpa?" Erin asked, knowing that Voight was itching to hold her baby girl.

Voight nodded, words getting caught in his throat at Erin calling him her daughter's grandfather. Erin handing her over, and leant back into Jay's embrace once again. Everyone in the room was quiet, not wanting to break the tender moment of the grandfather getting to hold his granddaughter for the first time. Antonio, however, was the first to break the silence.

"Okay, so we know you two have been calling her princess since we learned that you were having a girl, but we would like to know what her name is."

Erin smiled at her family and turned to Jay, giving him silent permission to introduce their daughter to their family.

Jay returned her smile, and turned back to the rest of their family. "I would like to introduce the newest member of Intelligence, Macie Lynn Halstead."

Everyone cooed and awed at their daughter for the next couple of hours, those with their own children sharing stories and tips for the new parents. Soon, all that was left in the room was Voight, Antonio and his wife, along with the new little family.

Jay nudged Erin, asking her silently if it was time to ask what they needed to. Erin nodding to Jay was all the confirmation he needed. Turning to Antonio, who was holding Macie, Jay caught his attention. "Antonio, we would like to know if you and Laura would be Macie's godparents. You two have supported us so much since we found out Erin was pregnant, and we truly see you as our brother."

Antonio, caught unexpected by the request, looked to Laura who simply smiled at him and nodded her head. He turned back to Erin and Jay with a wide grin on his face. "We would be honoured. We see you guys as our brother and sister too, and I promise we will protect this little princess with everything we have."

That was all they needed to hear, as they knew that had picked the right people to look after their little girl in case of something ever happening to them. Jay pulled Erin into his side, and kissed her temple, letting out a small, content sigh. They knew that they had it good, and that this was what they wanted their lives to be like.


	6. I'm Yours

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and support on this series. I have always written and posted one-shots because I lose interest with a storyline or become too busy, but this one I want to keep up with even if posts are not on a set schedule. **

**This is a Valentine's based one-shot, considering today is the day for Hallmark to make tons of money, and those without someone to feel left out. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Chicago PD. That luxury goes solely to Derek and Dick Wolf. I also do not own Jason Mraz's **_**I'm Yours**_**.**

* * *

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours._

* * *

Knowing that Valentine's Day was this Saturday, Jay hadn't wanted to go overboard, considering he still didn't know _what_ they were. Were they dating or were they just having fun? He knew that telling Voight would be defining them as dating, but he was nervous to do so. Voight held the future of his career in his hands, and if he didn't like the fact that he and Erin had started something when she was on the taskforce, his job was as good as sunk.

* * *

Walking into the bullpen on Saturday (they rarely ever got them off), he was filled with excitement and nervousness about how the day was going to go. They were in the middle of a major case, and would most likely be spending the day either in the bullpen following up on leads, or out on the streets combing for new ones. Jay, well he hoped for the former.

Seeing the rest of the team already there, including _her_, just served to increase his nerves and excitement all together. Walking up to his desk, he pulled off his jacket and set it on the back of his chair, looking down at the mountain of files on his desk, noticing a white piece of paper sticking out from between the files.

Pulling it out and sitting down, Jay looked up at his partner across the aisle. Erin had her head down and was filling out what he assumed was paperwork, her hair forming a barrier to her face. As if she could feel his gaze, she looked up from the form she was filling out and met his eyes. Seeing him holding the piece of paper, she raised an eyebrow and shot him a small smile.

Knowing that the note was from her just seemed to make his excitement and nerves grow even more. Parting his eyes from hers (_which he had a very hard time doing_), he looked back down at the note in his hands. Deciding he wasn't going to open it with the rest of the team around him, he put it in his pocket and headed for the break room. Walking in and seeing he was alone, Jay headed over to the coffeemaker and pulled his mug down from the cupboard.

Setting it down on the counter, he looked over his shoulder to make sure he was alone before pulling the note out of his pocket. Opening it, he smiled at what was written there.

_J-_

_I know we haven't really defined what we are, but I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about telling Hank by myself since you are scared of him (and don't say you're not). I want us to be able to walk around like a couple and not have to hide how we feel about each other. I was thinking about telling him when I go over there for dinner Sunday, that way he can process it before work Monday. I just wanted to tell you, so that you don't freak out Monday ;). _

_Happy Valentine's Day, and I hope you know that I can't wait until tonight when we can relax and just be us together. _

_Love, E._

Jay's smile grew as he read the note from Erin. He knew she had wanted to tell Voight and he was the one stopping her, but the reason he had stopped her was because he had thought she wanted him there when they told Voight. He knew that if he had to be there, there would be a 100% chance of him getting a punch thrown his way, and the chance of him losing his job increased. Yet, if Erin told Voight by herself, he knew that she could calm him down and explain her side of things to him, hopefully convincing Voight that they would be able to work together and keep things professional while at work.

Hearing steps behind him, he quickly refolded the note and placed it back in his pocket. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it was Erin, and his grin grew even more. Turning back to the coffeemaker, he grabbed the carafe out of the warming plate and filled his cup. Suddenly, the familiar cup of his partner was being held out towards him to be filled. Jay looked up from his cup into his partner's eyes.

"Hi," Erin said quietly, pulling her cup back from him once it was filled.

"Hi," Jay replied just as softly. "Just so you know, I'm okay with what's in the note."

"I was hoping you would be," Erin replied, a small smile crossing her lips as she looked up into his bright blue eyes that never failed to pull her in.

Before either could say anything more, Alvin popped his head into the break room telling them that they had to go and talk to their so they could find some more leads. Jay looked over Erin's shoulder and told Al they would head out in a minute. After a shared promise of continuing their conversation later, they turned each downed their coffee and headed out, grabbing their coats on the way out.

* * *

The partners spent most of the day riding around and trying to glean information from the crooks they had turned over. During the couple hours they had taken for a bit of paperwork and lunch in the bullpen, Erin had been surprised with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. She smiled as the delivery guy, whom Platt had let up, placed the bouquet in front of her and pointedly ignored the wolf whistles and snide comments coming from the men around her.

Pulling the card from the bouquet, Erin's smile grew as she read the message. Her eyes briefly flashed up at Jay as she read the message on the card, and was met by his smirk that he knew got to her.

_E-_

_I know we haven't really defined what we are, but that doesn't mean I can't get my girl flowers on Valentine's Day. I have plans tonight that include you, me and homemade dinner at my place. Those plans may or may not include mind-blowing sex to follow dinner. All joking and sarcasm aside, I want you to know that no matter what we may or may not be, I am yours completely, just as I hope you are mine. _

_Happy Valentine's Day Baby_

_Love, J._

Erin grinned after she finished reading the note. Jay had never called his or baby before, let alone claiming her as his girl. She had to admit, she liked it. She knew that they hadn't defined what they were, but she was hoping that after tonight, _this weekend_, that they would be officially dating.

Erin looked up from the note towards Jay and shot him a wide grin that went unnoticed by anyone else in the bullpen. He knew, just by that grin, that she would be there for dinner tonight.

* * *

By the time he had gotten home and had started dinner, it was already a quarter to 8. He knew that Erin would be a few more minutes since Hank had called her in to talk to him right before she left. She had shot him a look that told him she would still be there, just would be a little bit late.

Jay almost had their dinner (a simple pasta dish) ready when Erin knocked on his door. When he opened it, his breath caught in his throat at just how beautiful she was. Before either could say a word, he was pulling her into his apartment and had his lips fused to hers. When they pulled away, both we noticeably out of breath and had wide grins spread across their faces. With whispered hi's, Jay led Erin to the table which had been set with flowers in the middle and was lit by two tall taper candles.

Upon seeing the setting, Erin pulled Jay towards her and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "It's beautiful, I love it."

* * *

After dinner, which had been quite good much to Erin's surprise, the partners moved to Jay's living room to cuddle on the couch and watch a corny rom-com. About half way into the movie, Erin leaned up from her position on Jay's chest and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Jay asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you and tell you that after tonight and this weekend, no matter what, I want us to be together. I want to be your girl and I want you to be my guy. I want us, Jay. No matter what. Come Voight, hell or high water, I want us," Erin said, staring deeply into those bright blue eyes.

"God, you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that. I know I've been a little put out about telling Voight, but that's only because I'm scared he's going to make me leave, or he's going to make us break up. And that is something I _do not_ want to happen. Not now, not ever," Jay replied vehemently.

"Why, Mr. Halstead, did you just propose the idea of us staying together forever?" Erin joked, knowing they needed this conversation to take a lighter turn.

"I suppose I did," Jay shot back, his signature smirk gracing his face. "All seriousness though, Er. I want us too and I will do everything possible for it to happen."

"Good. Now enough talking, and take me to bed," Erin said quietly, moving to straddle Jay's lap.

"I think I can definitely do that," Jay replied, standing and carrying Erin into his room.

As Jay laid Erin down on the bed and moved above her holding himself up, Erin cupped his cheek and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Erin gave Jay a soft smile. "Just so you know, I am yours. Now and forever."

"Good, because I am yours now and forever too," Jay replied, leaning down and fusing his lips to Erin's once more.

It was the thought of them being each other's now and for forever that filled their minds as their worlds exploded with sensation, passion and love later that night. Little did they know, that come Monday morning, their dreams of being each other's out in the open for now and for forever would be fulfilled by their boss who wanted nothing more than to see his girl happy. Even if she wasn't going to be his girl any longer.

* * *

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours._


	7. Take Care of Our Girl

**A/N: Happy Easter (if you celebrate it)! So I know it's been like a million years since I've posted. I have been so busy lately between my college classes (having to maintain grades for my full acceptance into Nursing is a pain), working on the weekends and trying to maintain some semblance of a social life… my writing has sadly been put onto the back-burner.**

**This one-shot is based off of an idea I had about what could potentially happen in the #VoightAccused episode. I wrote this before the show happened and based it solely off of the promo. Hope you enjoy! Please R&amp;R and leave me a prompt and I will try to get them pumped out in a somewhat timely manner. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this work of genius.**

* * *

Jay could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he rushed into the house by himself, gun drawn, and ended up coming to an abrupt stop, his gun pointed at his boss, and his boss's gun pointed at him. After staring each other down and seeing that they were in no pressing danger, they each lowered their guns and holstered them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Voight barked out, the gravel in his voice even more present with his rage.

"I would ask you the same thing, but seeing as I don't want to have the shit beaten out of me I won't. Mouse called me to let me know that there was a deeper connection between you and this case, and I was going to come and talk to this guy, but it seems as though you got here first. All do respect Sarge, but are you sure you're telling us everything?" Jay asked, surprising himself with his burst of confidence towards the man who could single-handedly ruin his career.

"Look Halstead," Voight began, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "This guy, I met him a long time ago. He was a kid on the streets, involved in some messed up stuff, just like Erin was. I gave him my card one night when my team raided and busted up the place he'd been staying in. I completely forgot about him until a few years later when he called me up unexpectedly. He had gotten caught up in some really bad stuff and he decided he finally wanted out. It just so happened that my team was set up to bust them the next day. Once we got in there, there was not a soul in that place. Turns out word had gotten to them about the bust and we never ended up catching those guys. Last night was the first time in about 7 years that I had seen him again. So, no I didn't tell the unit everything, but I didn't want it to seem like I was the mole back then."

"Sir, I completely believe you. I promise you that we will catch these guys. But you have to let me help you. I know I may not be your favourite person in the world, but you mean something to Erin and she is my best friend, and because of that I want to help," Jay responded, extending his hand towards his boss.

Voight took a moment to take in the detective standing in front of him. This man had seen so much already and he was still young by cop standards. Voight knew that when Jay said that he wanted to help because he meant something to Erin, it was another way of saying that he would do anything for her because he loved her. He, himself had said the almost the exact same thing to Camille's father back when he had asked permission to marry her.

He knew, just because he knew Erin, he knew that something was going on between them. The hints he had been dropping wasn't because he was necessarily upset by it – no – he had never seen Erin smiling as much as she had when she came back from the taskforce. He had dropped the hints he was onto them because they had gone on behind his back. He didn't necessarily like them working together if they were seeing each other, but he knew that Erin was a grown woman and he couldn't be there to stop her from doing things like when she was a kid. From the time she had come back up until he had dropped hints, he had seen their partnership become stronger, Erin smiled more, and all together she looked a lot happier. Realizing that Halstead was still waiting for a handshake, he extended his hand and firmly clasped the young detective's hand in his. Letting go of each other's hands, Voight nodded to Jay.

Taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say, Voight looked at Halstead. "Look, I know that you care about Erin, probably as more than best friends and partners. I knew that you two had something going on, and I wanted to put a stop to it right away. I hadn't realized then that you mean just as much to her as she does to you. I may not be entirely pleased with the way you two became a couple, but I want you to know that I'm not going to stop it anymore. I am okay with you two being together, just as long as when you are at work you keep it professional."

Jay was shocked. When he had rushed in here tonight with his gun pointed at his boss, and his boss's gun pointed at him, he hadn't expected it to turn out like this. As he let Voight's words sink in, a grin slowly crept across his face. He knew that he still had the battle of convincing Erin that it would be okay for them to be together, but he knew that he would get through to her. Being pulled out of his reverie by a hand being held out in front of him, Jay's eyebrows rose towards his boss and the hand he had extended.

"What Halstead? I'm looking to make amends for everything. I'm not going to flip you over my shoulder and drop kick you. And I can promise you that I'm not going to hurt you or kill you. But mark my words, if you hurt her, no one will find your body. Got it?" Voight said, raising his eyebrows at the look of shock that crossed Jay's face.

Nodding to the threat that was promised, Jay stretched out his own hand and once again clasped Voight's in a firm handshake. Releasing the older man's hand, Jay turned to leave but was stopped by the gravelly voice of his Sergeant.

"Halstead, I ask one thing of you if you're going to be with Erin," Voight said, seeing the young detective nod, "Make sure you take care of our girl."

Jay turned around and looked firmly at his boss. "I promise you, I will protect and care for her with everything that I have. She will not have a want in the world and I promise to make her happy."

Voight nodded. "That's all I ask. See you tomorrow."

* * *

When Voight saw Erin and Halstead come in the following morning, large smiles crossing their faces and them subtlety breaking their hands apart, Hank knew that he had made the right decision in allowing them to be together. He knew that Halstead would take care of his girl, and that she was truly happy with him. Something he had always wanted.

* * *

Years later, when Voight walked he pseudo-daughter down the aisle towards the young detective he had once threatened, he knew that all those years ago he made the right decision. Later on the following year when he sat next the Erin and Jay in her hospital room and held his newborn granddaughter, he knew that Jay meant it when he had said he would take care of their girl and do everything in his power to make her happy. He could see it in the way the two of them looked at each other, and the way they looked at their perfect little girl. He truly had taken care of their girl, and he couldn't be more proud.


	8. I Will Always Have Your Back

**A/N: So this one came to me after the events of Crossover Week. It was horrible what happened to Nadia and I hope Jay can pull Erin through this one. ****Hope y'all enjoy and please R&amp;R!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I still don't own PD or the amazing ideas that go along with it.**

* * *

She still couldn't believe it. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be at home, celebrating Nadia passing all her courses and becoming a police officer. She wasn't supposed to be packing up her best friend's – no, her _sister's_ – clothes and having to plan the funeral.

She knew Nadia didn't have any other family except Intelligence. It was one of the first things they talked about when she had moved in. Her parents had gotten sick and tired of her rebellious attitude, so they kicked her out and left her to fend for herself. Because of that, she had turned to drinking and partying, which led to being introduced to the hard-core drugs and eventually prostitution as a way of living. Then Erin came along. She had saved her life and brought her over to the light. She had gotten her the job answering phones for Intelligence and had helped her apply for the academy. It was all going so well for her.

It was going so well for her, and then Yates had come into their lives. He was a sick-headed psychopath and he had turned their world – _her world_ – upside down. So here was Erin, packing up her best friend's clothes and getting ready to bury her tomorrow. She had been doing fine since they got back from New York. She hadn't cried and she hadn't broken down. She pushed all of that to the side once they had found her and started the trial and it hadn't surfaced since. She could see the worried glances from the team the last couple of days she had gone in, and it frustrated her to no end.

She had been strong and put on a mask of no pain. That was until she had gone into Nadia's room to start packing up. It had started off fine, she had moved the clothes that were in the drawers into the boxes and had done the same with the makeup sitting on top of the dresser. It wasn't until she had come to Nadia's closet that caused Erin to lose it. Covering Nadia's closet doors were tons of pictures. Pictures of the team, of her and Erin, of her addiction group at the center, pictures that showed Nadia at some of the best times since meeting Erin. Seeing those pictures caused Erin to lose it. More importantly it was the largest picture centered in the collage. It was of Erin and Nadia on Nadia's first day of working for Intelligence. It had been a slow day so Erin had come over and sat on the edge of Nadia's desk to chat. Jay, upon seeing this, had stealthily pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two that had captured them mid laugh.

Erin pulled the picture off of the door and sank to the floor. Tear began rolling down her face, and it wasn't long before sobs followed. She cried for her friend that was taken from her far too soon, and she cried for all the others that were taken by that monster also.

She didn't know how long she sat there and cried for, and she didn't register the sound of her front door unlocking, opening and closing either. She didn't even register the presence of her partner in the room with her until he was down on the floor next to her and pulling her into his lap. Once she registered the strong arms of her partner wrapped around her, she buried her head in his chest, wound her hand in his shirt and let her sobs go once more.

Jay hated seeing her like this. When they had learned about Nadia going missing, he knew Erin was going to blame herself because of why Nadia had been out. He knew, when they found Nadia in the shallow grave, that it would break Erin. But, at the same time, he _knew_ Erin. He knew she would put up walls and keep everyone from seeing how hurt she really was. But he knew better.

As Erin continued to sob, Jay whispered soothing words in her ear, placed gentle kisses on the top of her head and gently rocked her back and forth to calm her down. Once her sobbing had stopped and all Jay heard was her hiccupping breaths, he decided to break the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, nervous that he was going to cause her walls to go back up.

Erin took a deep breath before pulling her head away from his chest and looking up at him with sad, broken eyes. "I decided I would start packing up her clothes today. I got through most of it, but when I had to come and open the closet I saw all of her pictures and I just sorta lost it. _God Jay_! It's not fair! Why did it have to be her? Why do I feel like whenever someone says her name or just mentions her I'm going to lose it? I feel as though I'm holding onto everything – my emotions, my _life_ – by a thin string that's going to snap at any time," Erin cried, before burying her head back in Jay's chest as the tears surfaced once more.

Jay let a small sigh go, before clasping her face between his hands and gently pulling it away from his chest so she could look at him. "Er, there is nothing to explain why it had to be her. All those things you feel and how you feel you are going to lose it at any time is normal. I felt, and I still feel that way at times when I think about all of my men I lost overseas. Nothing is going to prevent you from feeling that way, and I know it feels like you're drowning and can get back, but I promise you that it _will _get better. And I promise you that I will be with you every step of the way until you feel strong again."

Erin sighed and let her head fully rest in Jay's palm. "How am I supposed to be strong? I feel like I'm never going to be strong again," she whispered and looked down at his shirt to avoid eye contact.

"Hey," Jay whispered, gently pushing her head up to get her to look into his eyes again. "How about for now, you let me and Voight be strong for you? I promise you I can be your strength for as long as you need and want me to."

Erin nodded in his hands, and collapsed back into his chest. Jay, knowing she just needed to be held, wrapped his arms tightly around her, placed a kiss on her head and buried his face in her hair. Neither knew how long they sat like that for, but all they knew was that it was comfort that they both needed. It wasn't until Erin whispered a thank you into Jay's chest that he pulled away from their embrace.

Jay pulled back and Erin lifted her face from his chest and saw the questioning look in his eyes. "Thank you for being here. Thank you for _always_ being here. Even if I'm not always the most receptive or open. Knowing that you're always here for me and that you aren't going to let me go through this alone means more to me than anything," she whispered, looking deeply into Jay's eyes and trying to send him the feelings of thankfulness.

Jay once again cupped Erin's tear streaked face in his hands, leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, he wiped the stray tears that had fallen off of her face. "You _never_ have to thank me for being here. I will be here no matter what. I know that we aren't together, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I made you a promise on our first day as partners that I would have your back, and that has never changed. I will _always_ have your back, Erin. Nothing is going to change that."

Erin didn't say anything. She looked into his eyes, saw that was he was saying was true, nodded and leaned back into his chest. She knew that he would always be there for her, and somehow, it made everything seem not so bad. With him by her side helping her through all of this, she knew she could come out of it on the other side just as strong as she was before. So right then, sitting on her partner's lap on the floor of Nadia's room, she let him take over for being strong. She let him be her strength and hold her up because like he said, he would always be there for her and would _always_ have her back.

* * *

**A/N: So here's this one. I'm not entirely sure about it. And can I just say that this whole Erin blaming herself thing on the show is not going to end well. I can already tell. **

**Hope you liked it! Please review, it makes me a better writer!**


End file.
